Taboo
by Reizna
Summary: Kei remembers a old classmate who is long gone and the curse she had left with him. All because of the crime he had committed.


Note: I was going to write a Satoshi and Risa-centric piece, but this plot bunny came up. My first Kei-centric piece. Yay! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own D. N. Angel.

* * *

_Hiwatari Kei understood remorse._

Although there is a boy who would argue with him. The Commissioner of the Azumano Police Department knew the feeling all too well. Drowning his desk with paper work, he put down his pen and pulled out one of his bureau drawers. His hands began to search for something -- an object longer hidden from the world.

Hidden especially from his teenage subordinate. He could not tell him this.

Not now.

Not ever.

Kei pulled out a glass frame, which held a photograph. His calculating eyes softened as they traced the contour of the person captured forever in glossy paper. His thumb stroked her pale cheek. She had always been pale; she had always said it was part of her complexion.

Her hair was a satin blue, a strange color for a Japanese girl. Then again, she was no ordinary Japanese girl. She was a mysterious being he had seen everyday for sixteen years, walking to and from his school. Her eyes matched her hair, adding more to her puzzling nature.

No one knew her the way he did.

_Hiwatari Kei understood loss._

And it was _she_ whom he had lost.

Suddenly, all the memories were coming back to him.

* * *

"Do you hear about….Hikari?"

Back in Junior High and High School, there had been rumors about the bluenette beauty. Of course, Kei, being the high school boy he was, listened in whenever he had the chance. Mainly, it was merely the jealous girls gossiping about her. Kei shrugged his shoulders and pushed up his glasses. Using this as cover, he searched throughout the room and found her at her usual spot in the class room.

She had been sitting on the windowsill, reading yet another complex novel. Her eyes were distracted by the words on the pages, but Kei was sure that she knew she was the subject of gossip yet again.

"I don't think you should be talking about, Hikari Rio-san like that." A girl suddenly spoke up. Kei glanced at the door briefly to see a red head, Niwa Emiko. Although this one was not one of the jealous girls, Niwa was very careful around Hikari Rio. Why? Kei wasn't quite sure.

"Who cares, Emiko-chan? It's not like she's cursed or anything." Another girl spat back.

Kei clenched his fist. They didn't understand.

_People fear that which they do not understand._

These girls were scared off by her unusual, but picturesque appearance. Hikari Rio was the most coveted, but also the most feared. Kei glanced back at her subtly, but he was taken back. She had been staring at his group. Her expression did not give any of her thoughts away.

Kei held his breath until her gaze passed.

He wondered, what truly lay behind her sapphire eyes?

Anger?

He mentally shook his head. It had been something else he had caught a glimpse of; this was not the first time.

_Hiwatari Kei understood loneliness._

He was almost damn sure it was just that.

* * *

She lived in the same neighborhood as him for sixteen years. From the looks of it, he knew a little more than the people at their school. Kei was aware of her family situation: she had a single mother and a younger, twin brother who was slowly dying. Sometimes, he would see her walking with her brother Raito.

Rio and Raito, the Hikari twins, were walking toward the gate of their mansion home. Raito appeared paler than his older sister; his eyes were a sky blue, so many shades lighter than Rio's own. His expression on his face was grim as he walked ahead of his sister, dressed in a white tee-shirt and plain jeans.

Rio was dressed in her usual white dress. A black lace hung around her neck with a dangling cross pendant attached. Kei could see them from his front door, where he had set his bike for the day. He had spoken to Rio quite a few times -- due to classroom duties.

He still longed to learn the mysteries behind her.

"Rio-chan, Mother's going to take me to the hospital."

Kei groaned. To his ears, it sounded bitter when her brother had spoken her name intimately. He was family to her but still…Kei didn't like it or when any other guy tried to ask her out.

"It's gotten worse?" Her quiet voice showed concern – something her classmates did not hear quite enough. Kei raised an eyebrow. Perhaps, it was his chance to speak to her again.

He waited an hour at least before coming to her front gate. Rio had been sitting at the foot of a cherry blossomtree when she had spotted him at the front gate. She came out to meet him, brushing the leaves and dust off her white dress. Kei tried to keep all dirty thoughts from leaving his system, but his mind went haywire.

"Hiwatari-kun, what brings you across the street?" She asked politely.

When he spotted a book in her hand, the brown-haired boy made up his alibi. "I was wondering if you had an Othello book I could borrow. I seemed to have forgotten mine at school."

Rio let out a sigh and opened the gate. She motioned him to follow her as they entered the empty Hikari mansion. They walked in silence throughout the halls of her home, which were decorated with paintings and photographs of various artworks. Kei raised an eyebrow -- each and every one was either dedicated or erected by a Hikari, possibly a family member of hers.

"Here you go." Rio startled him when she slipped out of her room with the Shakespeare play in hand. Her hand was on the door knob, pulling the door shut.

And the next thing…was unexpected.

_Hiwatari Kei understood lust._

The book dropped her hands as Kei shoved her back into her room. She had been caught off-guard; her reserve would not hide this one. She opened her mouth to scream but Kei lowered his lips to hers, silencing her. His hand roamed, trailing over her skin as they stumbled onto her bed.

"Hiwatari-kun, what are you-?"

He kissed her again.

_He understood the feeling of fear._

Kei could feel it when he forced her to kiss him back. Everything from then on was a blur, but he could vaguely remember his manhood entering into her. She had bled the first time he entered and crying in pain when he pulled out.

Then, they came home to see them together.

"It is done…" The Mother Hikari whispered when her daughter looked away from her in shame.

"Sister!" Raito had been yelling at the sight. The brother clenched his fist and something happened. The last thing Kei knew, Raito's eyes turned into a burning gold.

* * *

"You idiot!" Rio had screamed when he had woken up. He had never heard her raise her voice this loud. Her usual calm demeanor was gone, replaced with anger.

_Kei understood her now._

She had tried to prevent something from happening. After her death, he had learned of her family's curse…and of Krad, the devil in white with gold eyes.

Gold?

Kei looked up from the photograph. Krad had seen it through the eyes of Hikari Raito, her brother. The homicidal angel, his devilish subordinate knew of the crime. Possibly even whispering the secret to his current host.

Rio's son.

Kei's son as well.

Kei barely heard him enter his office. He reminded him so much of her. Kei returned to his normal self and put the frame away.

"Father." Satoshi spoke.

Only if he knew.


End file.
